


Ex-Aid同人－帕梦：床边的光-时生总是来晚一步

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25874509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Houjou Emu/Parad
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Ex-Aid同人－帕梦：床边的光-时生总是来晚一步

Ex-Aid同人－帕梦：床边的光-时生总是来晚一步

#  [时生总是来晚一步](http://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/)

weibo：被苍叶声音击沉的时生  
凹三：KnightNO4time

  1. [](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_1160c929)

[ 708](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_1160c929)

### [Ex-Aid同人－帕梦：床边的光](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_1160c929)

Bugster需要睡眠吗？永梦不知道何时开始关心起来这个问题。他亲自询问过帕拉德本人，得到的答案是肯定。

Bugster既是数据体，又是生命体。看似矛盾的两者，兼容起来可以说是数据下的生命。

就像是游戏角色都有疲劳值，甚至偶尔会设计睡眠需求，Bugster的确需要休息。

同样生物也会根据不同种族的生理结构和环境，对于睡眠和休息都有不同的方式和频繁程度。

所以Bugster的休息时间很短暂，而不需要“睡眠”也可以以单纯的“休息”来补充身体需求。如“待机”“更新”“休眠”之类的这种词，多少有点类似。

至于这该如何定义，永梦就没思考过了。毕竟生物闭上眼睛休息，被人类定义为“睡眠”。如果人类不去起名字，这种事还是注定发生，没有改变。

同样的事，即使不刨根问底找个名字来正确解释Bugster休息的方式，他们也还是有休息和短暂的睡眠。

然而，此刻战斗外，并不需要上班的帕拉德，几乎都在玩游戏和跟在永梦身边。他不光身体恢复快，体能也比人类的永梦好，战斗时他总是精神奕奕。

永梦时常怀疑对方到底何时会累，何时才会休息。

于是等贵利矢询问他怎么有了黑眼圈，他才认真记起来自己什么时候开始为帕拉德睡眠时间操心的。归根到底就是，Bugster的作息与人类完全不同。

比如———

他刚睡着，却因为隐约捕捉到的声音而醒来。沉重的眼皮在按下闹钟后，为那电子闪现出来的数字光晃得泛花。

凌晨三点半。

随即床尾被重量压下的感觉让他的脚微微顺着坡度歪过去，身下的床铺传来细微的噪音。

若不是他已经习惯家里现在多了个帕拉德，大概会被坐着的黑影吓一大跳。

帕拉德背对着他，盘着腿在那里，膝盖还把堆在末尾的被子推到他脚上。细微的光若隐若现，按键声和兴奋下含着笑意的呼吸混合，他知道帕拉德在打游戏机。

“帕拉德…”永梦缓悠悠的坐起来，脊椎顺着姿势更换而无声作响。

他引得床铺的重心发生移动，脚也在踏下的被子里缩回。这吸起帕拉德的注意，他的Bugster回头透过黑暗看来。

拉着窗的房间没有光给彼此勾勒出五官轮廓，却笔直的彼此注视。永梦觉得帕拉德在笑，或许是通关了，黑暗下都可以想象到那双大眼睛如何展现着光彩。

“永梦你醒了吗？要一起玩吗？”虽然对于时间感到些许困惑，帕拉德还是抛出去了邀请。“我已经把这个通关了，你就只能破我的记录了呢。”

“好好好…”在困意驱使下，永梦也没争论，而是有点敷衍。他的确很想玩，可此时他更感兴趣的是睡个好觉。虽然心怀歉意，可还是小心的给出提醒，“我要继续睡。帕拉德，你换个地方吧，你晃的床让我睡不着。”

帕拉德绝大多数时间就同孩子似的，从不掩盖感情。尤其是对永梦，恨不得将感情都露出来，让永梦把他的想法读的一清二楚。不知道该说直率，还是幼稚。

他们之间不存在信息素，可永梦还是觉得空气里传来对方的失望。如同把心思都具象化，挥洒满房间。

“我起床再和你玩，现在你就忍耐下吧。”他试图安抚这个大孩子似的Bugster，却差点打个哈欠。

或许感受到了他内心的困扰和歉意，帕拉德没闹起来性子。而是很谅解的伸直腿，随即下了床，转而坐在了地板上，靠着床沿继续玩起来。

即使永梦没感觉到对方生气，可还是多少担心对方闹脾气。他轻声道了句“晚安”，便犹犹豫豫的往后仰回床上。

“赶紧睡吧，这样你好早起和我玩，”黑暗下帕拉德突然开口。他读出来永梦的心结，那份对于他独有的歉意和关切，使得Bugster心情雀跃又好笑，甚至出言安抚起他的宿主。

鼻音朦胧的应回，永梦拉好被子找了个舒服的姿势，安心的闭上眼。那一刻，他感到了来自对方的体谅和耐心，让他怀有期待。帕拉德变的成熟起来了。

这些并不算是大事，可偶尔帕拉德又像是不让家长睡觉的小孩子。关于生活上的一切，他除了去找永梦，根本不会奢求去找其他人。

比如——

“永梦…永梦…”

永梦一边听着自己的名字重复出现在耳边，一边被拍醒。眼前一片黑，意识到是有人那么近的叫自己，不自觉地在缩起脖子。

“什么…？”一张口发音模糊。永梦忍不住抹了把脸，钻出被子的手有些发冷。

他不清楚发生了什么，是有Bugster出现吗？还是家里有什么意外情况？没听到火警一类的，看起来并不是严重的事故。困惑的他撩开半边被子，侧着撑起半身。

“游戏机没电啦，”与他想的完全不一样，帕拉德拖长的口吻满是抱怨和撒娇。“充电线也不在柜子里，也不在桌子上，你到底把它放哪里去了？”

原来是找充电线，永梦顿时感到一阵无语，乏困和懊恼。即使不用看闹钟时间，周围环境也能告诉他此时是深夜。神经松脱后，他产生不想搭理的心态，只想钻被窝。

“大概在客厅吧，我今天充电来着，你去看看。”

说完这话，他都不等回应，就钻回被子下，侧身用手拖住枕头把脸埋起来。深深打了个哈欠，耳朵感到带来的轰动，随后周围很是安静。看来在大哈欠期间，帕拉德已经离开房间。没多想，脑袋一躺上枕头，就睡了过去。

可谁知道，他却再度被摇起来，以至于感觉眼皮都上下粘合，头内嗡嗡作响。“帕拉德…现在是深夜…”气不起来，满口抱怨，却听着和叹气没有两样。

“充电线不在客厅里。”虽然看不到帕拉德的脸，然而Bugster的口气足够展现此刻的心情。“你睡着了，我还没有游戏可以玩的话，我会无聊死的！”

永梦想生气，可从帕拉德角度出发后，他又立马谅解。Bugster没有睡眠和休息的需求，帕拉德在他休息时几乎都无事可干，的确会很无聊。

实在是睁不开眼，永梦最终合着眼皮开始努力思考，“充电线…充电线…”他怎么知道在哪？现在想的全都是回去睡觉。最后精神在边缘不断挣扎，含糊间敷衍过去，“大概在我书包里吧…”

听到帕拉德起身后的脚步声，永梦一刻都不敢浪费，立马放空思想睡了起来。但就像是他猜想的那样，果然帕拉德没在书包里找到，回到了床边。永梦觉得自己就和断线的木偶，根本动不了。

“——你用我电脑玩吧，”不等帕拉德多开口，他先提议。一个翻身趴床上，深呼吸的同时用脸蹭着枕头，想要赶快掉入梦境。

帕拉德立马接受他的意见，反正这款游戏可以双平台。倒是永梦立马变成了后悔的那个，因为他发现电脑的荧光几乎将那一片范围都照亮，很是刺眼。同时鼠标点击的声音和键盘的敲击不停回荡，深夜下被扩大好几倍。

最后他忍耐不住，用歉意压下被打扰失眠的急躁，皱着眉头把眼睛眯成一条缝隙。“抱歉，你能不能去客厅玩呢？我实在是很想睡觉。”

这件事引发的结果便是，第二天帕拉德郁闷了一天。看起来委屈极了，自然永梦也有点懊悔。一边工作，他一边感到帕拉德的心情。

不过经过他的道歉后，以及“一起游戏”的邀请，帕拉德立马就转为了好心情。

要说的话，从这段时间后，永梦也努力不晚上多抱怨。毕竟找充电器那件事，本身就是一个意外。

如果帕拉德在他房间玩游戏机，他也不会让帕拉德离开，甚至睡前确认好充电线在不在。但他还是经常会被吵醒，可只要不太过频繁，他都忍耐。

“永梦你还好吗？”那日回到CR，帕拉德立马数据化出现，凑了上来。“你有黑眼圈，据说那个是人类睡眠不足的表现。据说人类长时间休息不好，就会身体衰弱，精神失常，甚至最后心脏衰竭而死。”

“这都是谁告诉你的…”永梦愣在那里，眨了眨眼。不过他没否认，的确如此。

“人类的身体真是太麻烦了…”帕拉德一副着急又头疼的样子，皱着眉毛满脸认真和紧张。

“我在人类里，身体素质还不错的…”面对自己Bugster的样子，年轻医生不知从何开口。他的确很健康，可不能和Bgster的精力相比。

能够担任医生职位，还要坚守CR作为假面骑士战斗，他的体能和精神可以说在同龄人中算是很不错的。更何况长时间的战斗和训练，使他身体变得强壮不少，脱下衣服都能隐现出肌肉。

此时余光瞄到什么，别过去发现贵利矢在转椅上打了半圈。随后那个红色夹克的背影，立马传来使劲吸咖啡的声音。而另一边，Poppy赶紧低头给CR办公室里的急救箱里添加药品。不过她还是抬起眼，露出一抹微笑。

永梦知道是谁帮了他，心存感激同时又有些担心帕拉德。毕竟对于帕拉德来讲，人类的医疗知识可是零。贵利矢和Poppy也许吓到了他，让他既慌张，思想方向又跑去了夸张的地方。

“你会消失吗，永梦？”

“我不会，我不会，”永梦屁股就和着火似的从椅子上蹦起来。他立刻发现房间里全部的目光都聚集到他身上。飞彩的刀叉停下，黎斗坐在电子监狱前，而院长正瞪着那双大眼睛。

这真是太尴尬了，永梦差点拍一巴掌脑门。可他的窘迫没被帕拉德认出，对方正一门心思等着他的回答，那份不安如浪潮般撞击永梦的胸口。

年轻的医生不得不深吸一口气，随后转化成对患者说话时的耐心，平缓的给出解释，“我不会轻易死掉的。这并不严重，我一般睡得很好。”

一言不发的帕拉德目光垂下，可他思考的事情永梦多少能猜到。于是真的验证了他的想法，帕拉德每晚都去客厅玩，也没再找他抱怨过，甚至不再多说出来“我们来玩吧”“早点起来和我玩”的这种话。

这看起来不像是以前那个帕拉德，然而这证明出来他多么害怕失去永梦。

“那个…帕拉德！”这一晚，上床的永梦见帕拉德要去客厅，便立马叫住他。他盘腿盖着被子坐在床上，没能及时下来，所以也没伸手够到对方的手。

或许以为永梦又要说让他去外面，或者别忘记充电线这种话。停下的帕拉德没有表情，反而绷着脸压过受惊的微妙变化。他本打算帮用永梦关灯，现在却停止不动。

青年有些不好意思开口，可他必须说。于是等对上目光，他脸上化出笑容，亲近的就同白日玩耍那般。“今晚留下来吧，你可以在床边玩游戏。”

“…你确定？”顿了几秒才询问，帕拉德很是奇怪。他目光扫过永梦，又扫去床边。几个来回，足够表明他内心多么纠结。

“其实你不在了以后，我觉得又回到以前一个人住的时间。”但愿自己的话可以让对方放松。“如果只是打游戏的话，我愿意在睡着前陪你。”

“真的？”只有永梦才能对帕拉德的心情造成如此快速的转变，Bugster的脸上立马恢复神采。他乐起来，却还是不忘关了灯。“你如果中途睡着，我会去客厅的。”

如果是过去，帕拉德可能不会提到后面那句，甚至会为永梦中途睡着而失落。但现在却不同，他相当关心他的玩伴，他愿意让永梦睡去，也愿意自己去客厅。一切快乐的原点，都是因为永梦愿意在睡前抽出时间陪他。

最后帕拉德没有坐到床上，而是选择坐到地上靠着床沿。因为他不希望压着床铺扰乱永梦，却还不确定的回头扫去后方的宿主，担心对方不会靠过来。

其实一见到他坐下，永梦便将被子拖盖到后背。躺回床上，却趴着转了个弯。就像是一只小乌龟，他缓悠悠的蹭着下方的布料，让自己脱离枕头和往日的睡姿，如同被裹紧的毛毛虫，横着缩床上。

脑袋一抵达床边，便像是胜利似的，直接枕住床垫。他侧躺在那里，额头贴在帕拉德的肩旁，让视线从边缘探出，可以看到对方手里的游戏机。

帕拉德多少有些惊喜，忍不住侧头瞄去对方。永梦的目光如此接近，虽然黑暗下几乎看不清，却可以在脑中清晰的描绘出睫毛眨动的每个角度。

最主要的是，感觉到永梦的头着肩，隔着衣服擦过皮肤。比他要高的体温，触感真实，因为下垂而撩起的发丝零散地落在床边和他的衣服上。

此时的永梦更像是一只慵懒趴在主人身旁的兔子，乖巧且一动不动，嗅着帕拉德高立的领子上传来的味道。Bugster没有体香，不过却因为总是一起而有着永梦熟悉的气息。就像是他们说的那样，你是我，我是你，他们的味道也同样。

要说的话，这感觉就是家的味道，是他身边最安心且不可或缺的味道。

从今日情况看，帕拉德清楚永梦有些累了。他无法拒绝永梦的邀请，但也不会再缠着永梦不放。他享受永梦如此靠近安心的感觉，沉浸在此刻这个新鲜的相处模式啊下。

打开游戏，操纵角色。帕拉德与往日夜晚消耗时间时无差，继续玩着游戏。不过这次他带着不是游戏时的兴奋，也不是无聊的烦闷，而是舒心的微笑。没有过度的兴奋，显得稳重很多，单纯理智的让角色闯过关卡，没有发出任何多余的声响闯入边上人类青年的耳中。

这个游戏永梦玩过，毕竟每晚都需要耗时间，帕拉德不可能总有新游戏。他翻出来许久没玩的游戏来重新玩，所以永梦认得出来。

起先他还含含糊糊盯着屏幕看的起劲，甚至会咕哝几句下个关卡会出现的东西，还会称赞帕拉德的成功。不过时间一久，疲倦就上来。

黑暗下唯一的光亮来自电子屏幕，这对于Busgter来讲没事，却对人类的眼睛伤害很大。光晃的他有些睁不开，疲倦引起的酸楚让眼睛迫切需要合上。

他困了，禁不住打起来哈欠。帕拉德没有反应，继续按着按钮。如果永梦要睡，他就会让永梦睡，如果要离开，他自然会离开。

永梦平稳的呼吸随后加重，有规律的间隔，隔着衣服却让布料微微推动起领口蹭过帕拉德的脸颊。

永梦睡着了。帕拉德按下了暂停，不需要彻底转过头，便察觉到对方翘起的几根发丝戳在了脸前。似乎睡着间永梦寻不到枕头，身体本能的缩起。这让他更加贴近帕拉德，把脸埋入Bugster耳朵后的卷发阴影下。

青年的头顶露出床边，可能换个姿势就会让脖子滑下边缘，可他浑然不知。同时帕拉德还发现，永梦的头顶半枕着他的肩膀，隔着布料倚靠再颈窝中。

Bugster让游戏屏幕黑下，彻底使得房间落入纯色，只有窗帘透露着微不可查的薄光。他这次没离开，而是侧身靠入床铺，垂下手使游戏机搁置在腿上。

他用头侧枕住床沿，慢慢靠近。彼此碰上额头，青年没有惊醒，而是喷洒出一阵绵长的鼻息。

失去了屏幕的光，帕拉德一点也捕捉不到青年轮廓。可他却觉得永梦垂下的睫毛就在附近，呼吸正一点点浮动他的卷发。这份不用的愉悦是什么？雀跃下大概是幸福。

即使不游戏，陪伴也如此美好。

他安静的闭上眼，学习着同对方的样子不再乱动。而是让额头紧紧贴在一起，度过漫长而安静的一夜。

[宝生永梦](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%AE%9D%E7%94%9F%E6%B0%B8%E6%A2%A6)[帕拉德](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%B8%95%E6%8B%89%E5%BE%B7)[帕梦](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%B8%95%E6%A2%A6)[Parado](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/Parado)[假面骑士ex-aid](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%87%E9%9D%A2%E9%AA%91%E5%A3%ABex-aid)[假面骑士](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%87%E9%9D%A2%E9%AA%91%E5%A3%AB)[ex-aid](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/ex-aid)

评论(24)

热度(708)

    1. 共11人收藏了此文字 

    2. [](http://xifushigegay.lofter.com/) [swindlessss](http://xifushigegay.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    3. [](http://mouren276.lofter.com/) [Nathaneil·Z](http://mouren276.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    4. [](http://siwenbailei419.lofter.com/) [ANE-🍊先生](http://siwenbailei419.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    5. [](http://bufandepingfanren.lofter.com/) [颓颓颓颓废](http://bufandepingfanren.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    6. [](http://jiyishang321.lofter.com/) [记忆伤](http://jiyishang321.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    7. [](http://haoxiangchitongluoshao.lofter.com/) [经常卡bug打错字dbq](http://haoxiangchitongluoshao.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    8. [](http://haoxiangchitongluoshao.lofter.com/) [经常卡bug打错字dbq](http://haoxiangchitongluoshao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    9. [](http://mamachiu0319.lofter.com/) [咸咸不是咸鱼](http://mamachiu0319.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    10. [](http://chuner47929.lofter.com/) [●┋莼児](http://chuner47929.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    11. [](http://jiayouyouza.lofter.com/) [林与缘](http://jiayouyouza.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    12. [](http://aoxuelingshuang980.lofter.com/) [傲雪凌霜](http://aoxuelingshuang980.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    13. [](http://xiaoxiaonianjidale.lofter.com/) [追い越し仮面騎士粉](http://xiaoxiaonianjidale.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    14. [](http://delicate688.lofter.com/) [delicate](http://delicate688.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    15. [](http://jrudahliu.lofter.com/) [渠渠去取区区趣趣蛐蛐](http://jrudahliu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    16. [](http://91078666.lofter.com/) [9¾](http://91078666.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    17. [](http://qiaoqiao959.lofter.com/) [热心市民小廖](http://qiaoqiao959.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    18. [](http://jueshiwushuangshuangshuangshuangshuang.lofter.com/) [-雨澪星散-](http://jueshiwushuangshuangshuangshuangshuang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    19. [](http://jueshiwushuangshuangshuangshuangshuang.lofter.com/) [-雨澪星散-](http://jueshiwushuangshuangshuangshuangshuang.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    20. [](http://xiaguang96040.lofter.com/) [专业磕cp50年](http://xiaguang96040.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    21. [](http://xiaguang96040.lofter.com/) [专业磕cp50年](http://xiaguang96040.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    22. [](http://xinxiao303.lofter.com/) [深声](http://xinxiao303.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    23. [](http://yuzhiyili.lofter.com/) [喻之以理](http://yuzhiyili.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    24. [](http://huhu5539.lofter.com/) [槲滹](http://huhu5539.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    25. [](http://qinghuanwudu.lofter.com/) [拾泷](http://qinghuanwudu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    26. [](http://bianhua95023.lofter.com/) [彼岸の花](http://bianhua95023.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    27. [](http://symplectic957.lofter.com/) [坤离](http://symplectic957.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    28. [](http://1997317.lofter.com/) [青鸟](http://1997317.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    29. [](http://19921994114.lofter.com/) [羊呆🐑](http://19921994114.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    30. [](http://zhi10549.lofter.com/) [苏子骞。](http://zhi10549.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    31. [](http://dandannengshangtian772.lofter.com/) [幻影阿卡林](http://dandannengshangtian772.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    32. [](http://jmthvmin-sope.lofter.com/) [橘猫童话](http://jmthvmin-sope.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    33. [](http://wbsukisento.lofter.com/) [舞冰isuna_uni](http://wbsukisento.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    34. [](http://thewe93021.lofter.com/) [the we](http://thewe93021.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    35. [](http://thewe93021.lofter.com/) [the we](http://thewe93021.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    36. [](http://shaliuya.lofter.com/) [沙琉亚](http://shaliuya.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    37. [](http://weizhixingzhi.lofter.com/) [未至星至](http://weizhixingzhi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    38. [](http://yulan061.lofter.com/) [one](http://yulan061.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    39. [](http://zylxby.lofter.com/) [二白-今天又换头像了](http://zylxby.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    40. [](http://lutumanman010.lofter.com/) [单推达人就是我](http://lutumanman010.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    41. [](http://hyakuorichiwa.lofter.com/) [迟娖](http://hyakuorichiwa.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    42. [](http://lanyue839.lofter.com/) [揽月](http://lanyue839.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    43. [](http://wufengwuyuwuqing.lofter.com/) [永夢が一番好きだ～](http://wufengwuyuwuqing.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    44. [](http://timeclock.lofter.com/) [游依奏](http://timeclock.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    45. [](http://lian5328.lofter.com/) [联](http://lian5328.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    46. [](http://timelength.lofter.com/) [erasheep](http://timelength.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    47. [](http://yejinchangan.lofter.com/) [安烔](http://yejinchangan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    48. [](http://xianchen156.lofter.com/) [纤尘](http://xianchen156.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    49. [](http://binglanshangyu.lofter.com/) [冰蓝殇羽](http://binglanshangyu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    50. [](http://wzinianm.lofter.com/) [阳和启蛰](http://wzinianm.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    51. [](http://juneshiqi.lofter.com/) [衍衍衍-](http://juneshiqi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    52. 加载中...
    53. 查看更多




[→](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_115d8eb5)  
[←](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_116b4128)

  
© [时生总是来晚一步](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


  
  


  
[](https://www.lofter.com/message/rootsoftheking)  


  
[](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/view)  



End file.
